Yamato's Girl
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Two years after Mei finally says "I love you," it is now christmas, but Mei is late... where is she? After a horrible event in Mei's live, can Yamato help her see that he still loves her, no matter what happened? What lays ahead in their future? Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yamato's Girl**

**Disclaimer: Now, here and now I'm going to say that I do not own "Say I Love You." Do I wish I did? OF COURSE, but I don't. I'm only putting the disclaimer in the first chapter because I don't believe I need it in every single chapter.**

**I want to thank "Madelynn Rose" for suggesting this story idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yamato's POV<strong>

Cold snow, fluttering down from the darkened sky, my cheeks earning a blush from the winters temperature against my skin. But I didn't mind the chilly night so much. Today was the day, we were going christmas shopping together for the third year in a row, we had been together for so long now, even after graduating high school last year, and it was nice. Every year we had always meet up by the fountain in the main shopping district of town, gone together to first have a christmas date, and towards the end we would do our christmas shopping. Afterwards I would usually walk her home, walk her to her door, help her bring her stuff in and then she would walk me out, giving me a loving kiss to say goodnight.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick... the hand on my watch slowly ticked by, almost torturously. Mei was supposed to meet me here for us to do christmas shopping together and as of now she was about fifteen minutes late. Nervously I tapped my right foot, putting my hands back into my pockets. I couldn't handle this anymore, she was never this late. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, calling her home. The dial tone had rang about four times before her mother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello ma'am. It's be Yamato. Mei was supposed to meet me here, is she still home?"

"Oh no, she left almost a half hour before your said time, she said that she wanted to try and be there early or on time. Since she was supposed to go spend the this christmas week with you, I decided to go visit my parents in Hokkaido for the week seeing as I have off of work ... why, is she not there?"

"No ma'am... I'm going to look for her."

"Okay, please call me and tell me if you find her, I'll wait here to see if she comes back home."

"I will!" I replied, hanging up the phone and running down the path from her house to his location. She most likely would have come this way... I was so worried. What if she had been hurt? What if she was kidnapped? I shook my head... no that couldn't be possible, at least I didn't want it to be. I was becoming panicked as time continued, despite people's looks of confusion to see me running in this weather, I kept going, in fact, I had began running even faster. Please... I need to find her.

"No! Please, don't touch me again..." Mei? I stopped and looked over, down a dark alley and in the very dim light I could see her body on the ground where a man in a dark coat was standing over her. I began to see red, why would someone hurt someone so sweet, my Mei? I ran down the alley, thrusting my fist back and bashing him in the back of his skull. I could almost hear and audible crack. This load groan echoed as he flew a couple feet away from the horrifying scene before my eyes.

Right before me, Mei was lying on the ground, naked and helpless, her face was tear-stained, her body had bruises and cuts on it. "Oh my god... Mei!" I cried, falling to my knees beside her. How could this happen? She looked so weak and frail. With haste, I removed my coat jacket and covered her with it to keep her warmer than she was. My blood was boiling, I was seeing red, I was quick in my actions and I grabbed the man up by the collar of his shirt and coat, slamming him against the wall. "You asshole! Have you no shame?!" I snarled, slamming him against the wall again. He looked familiar... who was he though? His facial features shot me to the past, he was the man who had been stalking Mei outside of her work and followed her to the convenience store, where I saved her and she changed my life. I growled and threw him against the ground. "You worthless piece of garbage." I walked away, wrapping my coat around her, tears falling for the woman I loved more than anything.

"Mei? Honey... can you hear me?" She opened her eyes weakly, looking at me through tear filled eyes.

"Ya-" she coughed. "Yamato?" She asked, weak. I nodded.

"I'm taking you to an emergency room." That was it... she was asleep and I called for an ambulance, who luckily got here within five minutes. As we waited, I held her to me, trying to warm her body so she wouldn't freeze to death. The tears wouldn't stop falling. She was hurt so badly that she whimpered every time her or my body moved in the slightest amount. I leaned down towards her, burying my face into her chest, running my hand very gently through her hair.

Upon the arrival of the ambulance, Mei was loaded onto a stretcher with my jacket still protecting and shielding her body. I followed, about to get into the ambulance with her. "I'm sorry sir, but I-"

"I'm getting on this ambulance! This girl is my girlfriend. I won't leave her side. Sir, I need to come with you!" In order to silence me and not draw a crowd he let me in, where I held her hand as they drove. Though, once we got to the hospital, I did have to wait outside... while here, I phoned her mom and told her about what happened. She freaked out, like any loving mother would, and told me that she was going to try and get the next train out when the snow was no longer blocking them from going anywhere. Until then, I ensured her mother that if she was let out of the hospital, I would take care of her until she could return.

After calling her mother, I called our friends Asami, Kenji, Kai, Aiko, and I called my parents to please bring Nagi to the hospital to see Mei. In these last three years, Nagi had grown very close with Mei, wanting to spend any chance she could with her when I wasn't around. It didn't even take five minutes for them all to show up.

"Oh my god Yamato, what happened?!" Asami asked, fear all over her face. The tears came again.

"I went searching for her when she was usually late for our date, I found her in a dark alley where she was being beaten by a man who used to stalk her..." I cried. "I hope she'll be alright." I felt a thick hand pat my shoulder, and I turned around, finding my father.

"Don't worry, you found her before it was too late... I'm sure she'll be okay." I nodded and continued pacing at the surgery door. The sounds of awes in sadness behind me were obvious, but it didn't stop me. I could only pray that she would be safe and that I could have more years with her. I couldn't stop pacing, no matter how much my legs begged me, I couldn't sit until I knew she was safe.

After another couple hours, a doctor came up, heading towards us. "Which one of you is Kurosawa, Yamato?" I looked at her.

"I am sir." She nodded, patting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You saved her life, you aware of that? You found her and brought her to us just in time. If you had waited any longer, Miss Tachibana would no longer be here. After we took her into surgery, we did a quick check on her body. Who ever did this to her... beat her and raped her, leaving her in that alley way. She has bruises in numerous places on her body, but those should heal with some little time. She's awake now and we've moved her to another room. Would you all like to see her?" Without hesitation, I nodded and followed the doctor. I needed to see Mei, I needed to show her how much I loved her.

I knew she didn't like it when I over expressed myself, but I needed to. She fought to stay with me and her friends and family, and I would show her how grateful I was for that.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello to all you "Say I Love You" fans! I hope that you have liked this story so far. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, and please, if you could please, review :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_After another couple hours, a doctor came up, heading towards us. "Which one of you is Kurosawa, Yamato?" I looked at her._

_"I am sir." She nodded, patting a gentle hand on my shoulder._

_"You saved her life, you aware of that? You found her and brought her to us just in time. If you had waited any longer, Miss Tachibana would no longer be here. After we took her into surgery, we did a quick check on her body. Who ever did this to her... beat her and raped her, leaving her in that alley way. She has bruises in numerous places on her body, but those should heal with some little time. She's awake now and we've moved her to another room. Would you all like to see her?" Without hesitation, I nodded and followed the doctor. I needed to see Mei, I needed to show her how much I loved her._

_I knew she didn't like it when I over expressed myself, but I needed to. She fought to stay with me and her friends and family, and I would show her how grateful I was for that._

* * *

><p><strong>Yamato's POV<strong>

My heart was beating faster and faster, I needed to see her. She was hurt and I needed to see her. I wanted to completely make sure that she was alright. On the way there, I had asked the doctor if anything had been really really damaged. She had told me that Mei's skin had some injuries like cuts and bruises, but no injuries in her most private of places were found. That made me relieved, I was glad she was okay, those words had assured me. I was just glad that I showed up when I did, or I would have lost the love of my life, and I didn't know if I could handle that.

Once we got to the room, before opening the door, the doctor stopped us. "Okay. I'm just going to warn you that we need you all to stay calm when here. We wouldn't want anything to happen with her blood pressure or anything that could counteract the pain killers we have given her." We nodded and with a thank you, she opened the door, first letting me in to see her as the others followed behind me. I doubled over in tears when I saw her. She was bruised all over... I wished I could heal her, take away the pain, but I couldn't.

As I walked in, she turned her head towards me, and reached her arms up, wanting me to hug her. I immediately ran to her, slowing down when I got to her hospital bed where I hugged her gently, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Oh my god Mei... I'm... I'm so glad you're okay." I sobbed quietly. "I almost lost you, I'm so glad I didn't." She wrapped her arm around me, not saying anything, just breathing. It wasn't until I felt something wet hit the top of my ear that I looked up towards her. She was crying. "Mei?"

"I'm so... sorry." She said weakly. "I made... made you worry about me. I should have just said yes to you coming to pick me up... it's my... my fault." I shook my head, gently cupping her cheeks in my hands.

"No, Mei... you didn't think that this was going to happen, none of us knew it. It's not your fault at all. I'm... I'm just glad you're safe now." I whispered, gently pressing my lips to hers as I wiped away her tears. As I pulled back, Nagi was pulling gently on my sleeve. "Oh, everyone came to see you." She blinked and attempted to sit up, cringing as her back straightened. "Mei, please lay back down." I urged, but she shook her head, hugging me close.

"I'm so sorry." She cried again. I sighed and cried quietly, rubbing her back very lightly.

"Mei? Please... please don't cry. It's going to be okay." Nagi cried, walking over and hugging her to. Following her example, Kai, Asami, Kenji, Aiko, and my parents, Tsukune and Kotoko, all surrounded her, hugging her as gently as they could.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. We are all here for you." Asami said, softly patting her shoulder. Mei nodded as everyone moved away. Trying to give us some time alone, they all went down to the cafeteria, also wanting to grab Mei some food. After asking her what she wanted they headed down, closing the door behind them. In the couple seconds of silence, Mei and I just looked into each others eyes as I soothingly petted her head with my hand. Smiling at her, I cupped her cheek as I grabbed a tissue and carefully wiped away one of the left behind tear stains.

"Thank you." Mei whispered.

"For what?"

"For saving my life." I smiled, gently moving my thumb back and forth over her right unbruised cheekbone.

"My love... that's nothing to thank me for. I saved you because I love you... not saying I would help someone I didn't love, but you know what I mean. You don't need to thank me. When I found you there, I was so upset with the man who had hurt you, if you weren't in such a critical state, I would have beaten him half to death." I said, smiling a little, getting a small smirk from her. Slowly, she sat up again, despite my urging to get her to lay down and she placed her hand on my cheek, pulling herself to kiss me. To help her out, I leaned forward and closed the distance between us, and stars flew. Her lips were so warm. As I kissed her, I thought about if I hadn't made it in time, she would have been dead... her lips wouldn't have been the velvety warmth that I loved so much. In reaction to this thought I deepened the kiss slightly, holding the back of her back as gently as possible.

Instead of crying in sadness this time, I cried in happiness, Mei was okay and she was alive. I couldn't have been happier, and now that I know that she'll be okay, I can still ask her one of the many questions that I can't wait to ask her. Just as the door opened, we all smiled to each other as I helped feed her. It was a great day, and when she was on her last day, I would ask, I just hoped that her answer would be yes.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_Instead of crying in sadness this time, I cried in happiness, Mei was okay and she was alive. I couldn't have been happier, and now that I know that she'll be okay, I can still ask her one of the many questions that I can't wait to ask her. Just as the door opened, we all smiled to each other as I helped feed her. It was a great day, and when she was on her last day, I would ask, I just hoped that her answer would be yes._

* * *

><p><strong>Yamato's POV<strong>

Today, Mei was being released from the hospital. After only five days, Mei's health sparked to levels of greatness that were very good in the doctors, and my eyes. Her bruises weren't very dark anymore and her, now few, cuts were nearly healed. Unfortunately, Mei's mom was still snowed in due to the heavy snowfall and wasn't sure when she'd be able to leave, so in the meantime Mei was going to be staying with me. Despite the travel deficiency, Mei and her mom called on the phone over the five days that she was here. Today was a special day, not only because she was finally being released out of the hospital, not only because she was actually going to be staying with me in my room, but also because it was also Mei's birthday. As of today, she was twenty while I was twenty-one.

As she was wheeled out by a nurse towards my family's car, she blushed as she held onto my hand, but was smiling. As we were in the car, it was a silent ride as Mei watched the nature outside of the windows. Worriedly, I reached my hand towards her, taking her hand in mine gently as I rubbed my thumb back and forth on her skin. "Mei? Are you okay?" She smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Yeah... I'm okay." I saddened a little when she looked back towards the window. She was lying to me about her true feelings right now and I knew that... I could always ask her about it later.

"Hey Mei, sweetie, we need to stop at your house to gather some of your clothing and stuff. Are you able to walk or would you like one of us to go?" Mei smiled.

"I can get it. I can walk, I was walking for a bit before they forced me into the wheelchair... I'll be back." Mei got out of the car, but I couldn't stop myself and exited as well. "I can do it." She said politely.

"Mei, I just want to make sure you stay okay. Please let me go with you for safety?" Sighing she nodded and continued up the stairs until we reached her home. Upon reaching the top stair, she had her key in hand. It took her a moment to get the key to actually unlock the door, but I didn't complain, I was going to let her take her time. Once we entered, she took in a deep breath before I followed her to a closet in their living room where there was a decent sized bag that she could be able to fit a good amount of stuff in. She also grabbed her cat bag as she put Marshmallow in the bag. It was high on a shelf, so being the gentleman I was, I helped get it down and carry it to her room for her.

Once we were in front of her door, she stopped before slowly turning the door knob and entering her very neat and orderly room. "Okay... I won't take too long..." She said, opening up her shirt, pants, and undergarment draws. I turned around because I saw her blush when she opened the drawer of her underwear and bras. No matter how much I wanted to looked, I'd rather see them on her when she's ready. It wasn't even a couple minutes later that I heard her draws close and noticed her throwing her hair brush, deodorant, toothbrush, tooth paste, and her other hygiene necessities. She walked over towards her "safe" or rather a piggy bank on her dresser where she grabbed any money she had. After she finished with that, she grabbed a couple jackets, her royal blue coat, her couple pairs of shoes, and she also grabbed her cat bag as she put Marshmallow in the bag. before she announced that she was ready.

"Are you sure you have everything?" I asked, her nod was her answer. Smiling, I hugged her gently. When I let her go, she reached for her bag, but I swept it off of the floor. "I've got it. Let's get going." With another nod, we walked down and got in the car. Mei frantically apologized, though my mom kept trying to assure her that it was all okay. To try and stop Mei from overly apologizing, I took her hand in mine, pressing my lips to the back of her hand.

"Yama-kun?" She said, it was her new nickname for me when I did something that made her blush. It was nice to hear it.

"BROTHER STOP BEING ALL LOVEY DOVEY ALREADY! If you don't stop, I might just have Mei-san stay in my room with me while she's here."

"Nagi, that's not fair. I mean, your brother and his girlfriend are both adults. They can stay in the same room." Mom smiled at me. "And besides, I think it's adorable when he's so cute with her."

"Mom, that's because you're his mom." She shook her head.

"Nope, because your father used to be like that with me, brings back memories, doesn't it dear?" With a smile my father nodded just as he pulled into our driveway. As we got out of the car, I grabbed her bag again before taking her hand in mine and leading her into the house. Once inside, my mother suggested that we put her stuff in my room before we come down and enjoy some dinner. Upon bringing her up, there was Kuro, who greeted her happily,

"Hello Kuro." She said as she slowly got on her knees to pet him as she let Marshmallow out of his bag. Immediately Marshmallow let Kuro cuddle against him, it was quite adorable. I looked towards Mei and put down her bag on my bed as I walked behind her and carefully lifted her up into my arm before moving us both to the couch and holding her to me.

"Mei... I'm so happy that you're out of the hospital." I said, holding her.

"Me too, hospital food is just horrible." Chuckling, I moved over and she moved so we were facing each other while sitting on the couch. "Um... Yamato, I do have a question."

"What is it Mei?"

"Well... before we were supposed to go on our date... you had said that there was something you wanted to talk about, could we talk about that now?" With a smile, I nodded. This was actually a perfect time to ask her. We were alone and wouldn't hopefully be interrupted.

"Well, we've been dating for nearly four years and I was thinking that I wanted to move in together. I mean, with our jobs we make enough to afford a two bedroom apartment. I was just thinking that I would like to be able to see you everyday, to be able to hold you everyday, and kiss you everyday without interruptions..." I say, a blush on my face as I looked at her. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked like she was deliberating the idea.

"I'd like that very much... but... how do you still love me? After what just happened... I'm soiled..." She said, tears beginning to fall. What was she talking about? Of course I loved her.

"Mei, I love you more than anything. That wasn't your fault. You didn't willingly sleep with him. I still and always will love you, nothing will ever change that."

"Even if I'm no longer a virgin? To be honest, I was wanting to save that for you someday," she said, her blush darkening, "but it's gone and I can't get it back." I shook my head.

"No, you're a virgin until you willingly give it up. If you don't want that sexual encounter, but it's taken from you I still consider that being a virgin." I said, cupping her face gently with my hands as I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. After kissing her for a moment, I pulled back. "I love you more than words can express. So, what do you say? Would you like to move in together?" She sat there for another moment, before smiling.

"Yes, I would like that." Just then, Nagi called from behind my door to announce that dinner was ready and hand in hand we made our way to the dining room.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: _

_"Um... Yamato, I do have a question."_

_"What is it Mei?"_

_"Well... before we were supposed to go on our date... you had said that there was something you wanted to talk about, could we talk about that now?" With a smile, I nodded. This was actually a perfect time to ask her. We were alone and wouldn't hopefully be interrupted._

_"Well, we've been dating for nearly four years and I was thinking that I wanted to move in together. I mean, with our jobs we make enough to afford a two bedroom apartment. I was just thinking that I would like to be able to see you everyday, to be able to hold you everyday, and kiss you everyday without interruptions..." I say, a blush on my face as I looked at her. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked like she was deliberating the idea._

_"I'd like that very much... but... how do you still love me? After what just happened... I'm soiled..." She said, tears beginning to fall. What was she talking about? Of course I loved her._

_"Mei, I love you more than anything. That wasn't your fault. You didn't willingly sleep with him. I still and always will love you, nothing will ever change that."_

_"Even if I'm no longer a virgin? To be honest, I was wanting to save that for you someday," she said, her blush darkening, "but it's gone and I can't get it back." I shook my head._

_"No, you're a virgin until you willingly give it up. If you don't want that sexual encounter, but it's taken from you I still consider that being a virgin." I said, cupping her face gently with my hands as I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. After kissing her for a moment, I pulled back. "I love you more than words can express. So, what do you say? Would you like to move in together?" She sat there for another moment, before smiling._

_"Yes, I would like that." Just then, Nagi called from behind my door to announce that dinner was ready and hand in hand we made our way to the dining room._

* * *

><p><strong>Yamato's POV<strong>

When dinner started, everyone sat around the table, not talking much. It was a little awkward, seeing as my family was always social at the dinner table. We would talk about school, work, Nagi going into her high school year soon, and much more, but everyone seemed to not be in the mood to speak. I know that Mei and I should tell my family about our decision, but when? In a couple days? When we've found a place to live? No... we needed to tell them as soon as possible. I was just so nervous to just bring this up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa... Um, I... well Yamato and I made a decision about something when we went upstairs to put my belongings away... and we feel that you should know." Mei? Could she read my mind or something? None the less I was sort of happy she brought it up, but sad because I should have brought it up, I was just too cowardly. But why? I was an adult... I shouldn't have acted nervous, but I did, I could fix that by just speaking up and that's what I did. My parents looked at us before looking at each other quickly and looking back at us. Nagi looked curious as well.

"Okay, what is it?" My mother asked happily. I was so happy that she was in such a good mood. Mei and I looked at each other before looking towards my family again.

"Well... we were talking and I... well I asked Mei if she would like to move in with me." Their eyes widened. "Now, of course it won't be right away... we do need to save up some money until we can afford to get an apartment together, but I... we think that it is a good time for us to be together and experience living together." My parents were shocked, but smiled.

"Honey... our son is growing up too fast..." My mom crying, jokingly. "I really like it that you two think that you're ready to take that kind of responsibility. But only do it when you're ready. And if things with the apartment don't work out... let us know, we can help you." Nodding, we all silenced ourselves again and began eating. After dinner, Mei asked if she could use our shower and without hesitation, we told her to go right ahead. To be honest, the thought of my girlfriend taking a shower in my bathroom was a little hot, but I didn't act on anything, I actually shook the thought from my head.

As she showered, I helped to clean the dishes and then went into the family room with my family to relax. Needless to say, those hospital chairs were anything but comfortable. "So... Yamato... how is she doing?" My mother whispered, conversationally patting my shoulder. There was no way that I could hide it. I sighed.

"She's doing better... but I can tell she's very hurt by this. When we were in my room... she wondering why I still loved her... I told her that she didn't do it willingly, so I wouldn't ever blame her for that. I love her and there is no way that something like that would make me not love her... I do feel guilty though... I feel guilty that I wasn't able to save her from that monster." My mother shook her head.

"No, Yamato, there was no way you could have prevented this... yes, it's absolutely horrible what happened to her, but this wasn't your fault and wasn't hers. What matters though, is that you were able to save her after. I bet you she is ever so grateful." My mother said, smiling at me kindly as we waited for Mei to join us for some evening tea. I had also called my job and informed them that my girlfriend had been badly injured and that her mom was snowed in out of town and I needed a couple days off. They had happily given me a week to be with her, and I was grateful for that. Soon, Mei came walking down the stairs from the upstairs bathroom and came into the living room. She looked really shy, that was to be expected though, she was shy in new places. When she went to sit down next to me, I quickly swept her into my arms and pulled her into my lap, hugging her figure against my body.

We just sat like that, despite Mei's obvious blush, and drank our late night tea before heading upstairs to sleep. When we got upstairs though, we didn't fall to sleep right away. Upon reaching my room and closing my door, I wrapped my arms around Mei and held her to me as we moved towards my couch in the room. We looked towards each other again. "I'm glad your parents and sister took that so well... I'm worried how my mom will take it though..." She admitted. I shrugged.

"I think your mom will be okay with it. I honestly think that she won't have any problems with it." Slowly, I moved my index finger under her chin, angling her to gaze upon me. "I love you." I said, a smile on my lips as I leaned forward and placed a very gentle kiss upon her lips. As I pulled away from her, I could see the very prominent rosey pink upon her cheeks.

"I love you too." Hugging me, she rested her face in the nape of my neck. "I'm sleepy..." She said, yawning. Without hesitation, I couldn't help but agree with her. Without struggle, I picked her up in my arms and carried her towards my bed. Instead of sitting on the bed first, I laid her down between me and the wall as I crawled under the blanket with her. "To be honest... this is a little nerve-wracking... we have never shared a bed like this before." Oh her adorable shyness was showing through.

"It's okay. I won't do anything to you. Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited about this." She looked towards me confused. "I've always wanted to fall asleep, holding your body to mind." Her blush darkened. Afterwards, she scooted to the right side of my bed while I walked over towards my bedroom light switch and turned it off, walking back towards Mei. Before getting into bed, I removed my t-shirt, pants, and socks, leaving on my long boxers. I looked over and saw her peering at me under the covers. I laughed and crawled in next to her, pulling the blanket completely over her and myself. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. An advantage from having very little space between the two of us was that I could smell her amazing and sweet, but also warm scent. One that was comforting and not overbearing. "Sweet Dreams Mei. I love you."

"Sweet... Dreams" I waited until I could hear her calm snoring before allowing myself to sleep. She was safe and in my arms. Nothing made me happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Months Later<strong>

It was now that Mei and I were finally moving in together. It had taken some time, but after saving, we had enough to get an apartment. Though we did have some help from my parents. We hadn't asked them for the rent help... they just kind of insisted. So, as of right now, we were with Mei's mom as she helped us search for some basic furniture. We would need stuff for the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and some furniture for the two bedrooms. The second bedroom we had just decided on putting an air mattress in, because we weren't sure when we were going to use it.

"Mom, please, I'll feel bad if you help pay for furniture."

"Now now Mei, let mommy dearest help you out. I won't take no for an answer." It took a little bit for Mei to stop being stubborn about it. Of course I had tried to convince Mei's mom that she didn't have to pay, but she wouldn't hear anything of it.

By the end of the entire shopping trip, Mei and I had bought a queen size bed that had a frame that was almost box like, but was very unique. As for the sheets and comforter, we had bought a black and blue bedspread. For the kitchen we bought a standard table, standard chairs, some cooking equipment and utensils. As for the other rooms, we just bought the absolute necessities. There was actually a guy at the store who would ship the furniture to our apartment for us by following us in his company truck.

This was going to be a new life, one that would take some getting used to, but Mei and I were definitely looking forward to this new adventure, the one that starts with us.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
